The Letters
by Lin Yarnspin
Summary: Beth actually enjoyed Frank Vaughn's company... Will anything come of it? Written for a 100 Word Challenge, but I'd like to continue with it!
1. Chapter 1

July 186-

Dear Frank,

I'm sure you won't remember me (although perhaps my boisterous sister Jo?) but I still wanted to write to tell you how much I enjoyed the time we spent conversing at Laurie's picnic last week. I must confess I thought being around so many new boys would be dreadful, but I rather enjoyed your company. And I did find some of the things you discussed quite interesting, as I've never seen them, and I doubt I ever will. I would very much like it if you were to write back, but will understand if you don't. As much as I'd rather not admit how this occurred, I dare say it will amuse you to know how I came into possession of your address. Your sister Kate gave it to my sister Meg at Laurie's picnic. As shameful as it is, I will confess I snooping through Meg's things to find it.

Sincerely,

Beth March


	2. Chapter 2

August 186-

Dear Beth,

Firstly, I must say I was surprised yet slightly pleased to receive your letter. Your tenderness left an impression on me. I realized you hardly knew anything about hunting and sport, and yet you did your best to amuse me. I would very much to maintain a correspondence with you, as I thoroughly enjoyed that day at Camp Laurence and would like to know the goings on of Laurie, you, and your sisters. Laurie has told me a few little anecdotes and they very much amuse me (I hope you don't mind!) Amusement is something I very much need right now. Fred thinks it's funny to tease me by telling me all about his jaunts and such, when I can't participate in them myself. I am thoroughly frustrated with being cooped up and I've no doubt writing to you will do me some good.

And your secret is safe with me- I swear I won't tell a soul about your snooping.

Your Friend (If you would consider me as such),

Frank Vaughn


	3. Chapter 3

September 186-

Dear Frank,

Oh I was so happy to receive your letter that I sat down almost immediately to reply! Firstly, that is so very cruel of Frank. Although there is not much to be done about it, I suppose. Jo would tell you to do something to make him jealous, but I think you should welcome stories of things you can't do. Then you're still living them, in a way.

When my sisters and I find it difficult to be good, we play Pilgrim's Progress. Jo is ever so dramatic and it's such fun to bring that book to life. We dress up in old clothes. There's trunks of them in the attic that we use for acting out the splendid plays Jo writes. Then we create bundles to be our burdens. We start down in the cellar, and work our way up through the house, casting off bundles and capes, lightening our load until we reach the attic. Then it's sunny, and Marmee brings up tea and cookies for us. It may not seem like much, but to us it represents how one learns how to do the right things. You see, as we climb up through the house, which may not seem very interesting, our burdens become lighter, and when we reach the end, there is something nice waiting for us. And that is how good comes in life. It's not always easy, but if you look for it and have the will to dedicate a bit of effort, you will find it.

Yes, Laurie did laugh, and I won't blame you if you did also, as you read it. But you should really try it sometimes. It might help you to get through this rough time..

Love,

Beth


	4. Chapter 4

October 186-

My Dear Beth,

You've no idea how much I laughed when I read your description of playing 'Pilgrim's Progress'! By Jove, I'll bet anything Laurie thoroughly enjoyed it, and I wouldn't be the least bit shocked if he wished to have been a part of it. God knows I would have loved to have been able to join in at least once. On second thought, maybe I wouldn't have wanted to at the time, but there is no denying such an exercise could only have done me good. I'm an ungrateful, moping lad most of the time. Perhaps now that I know of the way you and your sisters manage to be so good, I will find myself being a better person as well. I will keep your lesson in mind whenever I find something too difficult. It shouldn't be too long before I will need to use it. Fred and Father are going hunting and will be gone for at least a fortnight, so I shall have the perfect opportunity to put it to use.

While they are gone, I suppose it will fall to me to amuse little Grace. I rather think she would enjoy your forms of amusement, not necessarily for the lessons they teach, but merely as a new form of play. She tends to romp with Fred, but lately he hasn't been interested in her childlike ways, and she is more interested in doing things I currently I cannot.

Apparently, I've discovered, I am not the only one in my family writing to someone, although I daresay our respective letters are of completely opposing natures. I caught Kate writing letters, and not just any sort of letters. They were love letters to some mysterious gentleman! I caught her dabbing perfume on the paper! I won't tell you that I am going to try to find out who he is. If I do, I'm almost certain you will write to me not to snoop. But if I _accidently_ discover who he is, I will have no shame in sharing my discovery with you.

This may be ridiculous of me, and I beg pardon if it is, but I would like to invite you, and your sisters and Laurie, of course, to visit us sometime late this winter or early spring. I wish it could be sooner, but I daresay the snow would make for miserable traveling. Until then, we shall see each other through our words.

As always,

Frank


	5. Chapter 5

Early November 186-

Frank,

Something of the most dreadful nature has happened! Marmee received a letter from the war department saying that Father has been injured. He is currently in an army hospital in Washington and Marmee has gone to him. The atmosphere in the house is so changed, so unnatural, without Marmee here. We aren't greeted by her smiling face in the mornings, we don't see her sitting in her chair sewing in the evenings. I know that you've never met her, but my instinct tells me you would like her. With Marmee gone, Meg tries to fill her place but lacks patience. Jo is moody and prefers to be by herself in the attic, surrounded by her little notebooks, and write. And Amy does what she can to attract more attention than any of us have the energy to give her. Laurie tries to cheer us up, but he is not as much fun without Jo with him. I try to keep up everyone's spirits, but sometimes I can hardly keep up my own. If I didn't have my little piano, and you to think about and write to, I think I'd be lost in despair. I desperately hope you've some amusing little notion to write to me about, for I dearly need something to make me smile.

How I long to see you right now! I wish it were possible and we did not have to wait until the spring, that I could see your face. I've no doubt the sight of it would bring cheer into my days. If it is not too much to ask, would you enclose a photograph of yourself in your next letter? Then I might have something pleasant to use to escape the dreary plight of my current state, imagining where you are and what you might be doing. Even if you don't think it interesting, I am sure right now I would, if only for a few moments to forget about my worries.

Your Little Friend,

Beth


	6. Chapter 6

Late December 186-

Beth,

Although it has not been that long since your last letter, I can't help but feel anxious, and worry about you and your family. And although you've only written a few letters, I've come to enjoy receiving them. And likewise, I must apologize for my lack of correspondence. One of my Papa's friends invited us to spend a week at his lodge, and I didn't have an opportunity to write. Although I am still not able to go hunting with them, I amused myself looking through the library- and oh how many books there were! For such a place, I could almost not believe it. Normally I wouldn't have much interest in books, but as I soon discovered, many of them were about nature, and plants and animals, including some of them that I've hunted before. And until I discovered those books, I'd had no idea what wondrous creatures they are, so much more than just the meat and hides I had previously cared about.

My sincerest hopes that you and your family have a very splendid Christmas. We are spending ours in upstate New York. Kate despises it- she thinks the weather with all the cold and snow are completely awful! Grace, on the other hand, is thoroughly enjoying it. We don't get snow such as this in England, and she has never had the opportunity to build snowmen or have snowball fights. She and Fred and a few local children spent a rambunctious afternoon pelting each other! Needless to say, Kate was none too pleased when they returned to the house, covered in snow and practically frozen! Later that evening the whole lot of us, except for Grace because Kate was worried she would catch cold, went on a sleigh ride. But I don't think she needed have worried. The sleigh was full of warm blankets and good cheer.

By gosh! can you believe what a good mood I am in?

I was so sure that when I returned east there would be at least one letter waiting for me. How disappointed I was not to see any. Even in this short time, the few letters I've received from you have been like beacons of light. I find your words calming, your ideas soothing. I slowly see your life becoming entwined with mine.

As Always,

Frank


	7. Chapter 7

January 186- +1

Dear Frank,

I must tell you that I've been ill. I came down with scarlet fever after visiting a nearby family. The poor baby had it and I must have caught it from her. Although I have slowly been regaining strength, I am still weak. The entire time Jo was an angel. Even through the feverish dreams, I knew she was there, hovering over me and taking care of me. And even in my feverish state, I had dreams of you, the pair of us frolicing with Grace and you reading to me from your books about animals. So in a way your letters saw me through and eased the pain, even if just a little bit.

Now that I have hopefully set your mind at ease, I must wish a very happy new year to you! I dearly hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Mine was better than anything I ever dared imagine. Jo wrote me the cleverest of poems, but oh! how I blushed when she read it aloud. Hannah and Marmee cooked a magnificent feast. When we were just about to sit down to dinner, who should walk in but Laurie and Mr. Lawrence, followed by none other than Father! Dear Father made it home for Christmas. Of course, in the midst of all the distractions, we were much too excited to eat, and would have forgotten to entirely if it hadn't been for Meg catching Laurie dipping his finger into the gravy! And oh, the joy that came with Father returning home- I don't think one fully realizes the extent to which they miss someone until one has the privilege of seeing him again. It was the best Christmas present any of us have ever received.

I believe the only thing that could have possibly made it better would be seeing you, as well. That spring day at Camp Lawrence seems so long ago. (But maybe because I'm still so young, it's seems so much longer?) What wouldn't I give to see your charming face, hear your sweet voice again!

I was so pleased to hear that you've been finding things which make you happy. In my poor distraught state the last time I wrote you, I fear I neglected a few things. I was going to encourage you to find cheer in amusing Grace, and from the sound of your last letter you seem to have done so. I do object to you snooping on Kate, but if you do accidently discover who it is she is writing to, I wouldn't have any shame in knowing either. I dare say it would be exciting to have a secret that belongs to just us, especially one that isn't our own. I know it is not entirely moral, but as you know very well and as I am slowly learning, it is impossible to be perfectly good all the time.

Your Little Beth


	8. Chapter 8

Early March 186- +1

Precious Beth,

First of all, I was disheartened to hear of your illness but glad your health has improved, thanks in small part to me, I cannot resist adding. And what a marvelous Christmas you had, with your Father at long last returning home! We were still at the lodge, and spent the day huddled inside with a warm fire and a feast as it snowed heavily most of the day. It snowed so much within that week that it delayed our leaving by almost two weeks as roads were not clear enough for travel.

I've got the most jovial news- Kate is engaged to be married! Of course, we suspected it to happen eventually, but not so abruptly. And naturally we are glad for her. At least now she won't be lurking around, trying to improve me and Fred. She wants us to be cultured. Too cultured, in my opinion. It's a wicked thought to get rid of her, I know, but she is overjoyed with the arrangement. Papa would like to think he was the one who found her a nice, wealthy gentleman with some minor title or other. But I discovered that her gentleman was the recipient of all of those letters of hers! I did stumble across his name on one of her envelopes, but of course I had no idea who he was until a few days later when Papa received a letter from him, officially asking for Kate's hand in marriage. Fred and I think he's a great bore, but only because he's a businessman. He's got no interest in hunting or riding or anything of that sort. The wedding is to be held this summer, at the end of August, and it is to be held at my uncle's estate. Needless to say, neither Fred and I are looking forward to the day. We will have to wear our best suits and stiff collars and act like the gentlemen we'd rather not be quite yet. Although I am pleased that Kate will be happy, I am almost equally as pleased that she won't be as able to stick her nose in my business quite so easily.

But this means that as soon as the weather is favorable and Papa is finished with some business we will be on a ship back to England. How I wish I were able to see you again before we're to depart, but I'm sure you know as well as I how unlikely that is. Hopefully this will cheer you a little, and it will ease my ache knowing you're happy- I've finally enclosed the photograph you requested. I apologize for my ridiculous expression. At the time of the sitting, Fred was doing his best to make me laugh, and I suppose in my attempt not to laugh or shout, I couldn't help but wince. I fear I completely failed hiding it and ended up looking much too comical!

Your Droll Friend,

Frank


	9. Chapter 9

**I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE AGAIN!  
Okay, now to continue...**

April 186- +1

My Droll Frank,

Oh how your photograph made me laugh! No matter about your expression. I think it captures you perfectly, and I wouldn't trade it for any other one! The look on your face makes the whole picture look so much more alive, almost as if you were here with me. I can imagine you so much easier than I would be able to with an ordinary, dull portrait, like so many photographs usually are. When she has time, I may ask Amy to make a sketch of me that I could send to you. I would rather sit for her than a photographer, and I would like it if you could see me now that I can see you.

My best wishes to Kate! Oh how exciting it is to think of her having a mystery gentleman! It sounds simply and dreadfully delightful, like something in a book Jo would have read. It is almost a pity you- we- did not learn about him sooner! That would really have been a wonderful secret indeed. Now I fear all the mystery is spoilt. But a wedding! You may not think much of it but they are wonderful things.

I have got marvelous news as well- Meg is also to be married, and to none other than Laurie's tutor, John Brooke! He has been sweet on her for the longest time, since before Laurie's picnic day where we met. We all had our suspicions for so long, but neither of them hardly gave any indication of it! Of course, Mr. Brooke always has been the perfect gentleman towards her, and she does tend to blush slightly when he pays her a lot of attention. Jo would be livid if she knew this, as she and Laurie have been trying to get them together for ages, but when Jo is preoccupied with her writing and Laurie with his studies, they had been sneaking out to a sheltered place in the garden and having long chats together, but always made it back before they were missed by Laurie and Jo. But then our Aunt March found out about his proposal, and she is such a blunt woman that soon all the secrets were spilled and the engagement was announced so matter-of-factly. Fortunately, Jo's and Laurie's surprise was so great, and Meg's joy and excitement so strong, that it was all worth it! I'd like for her to be wed in the fall. I think a fall wedding would be so beautiful, but it may be too soon. I think Marmee would like the engagement to last a little longer, and for Mr. Brooke to be more secure in his financial situation and to find a house and such first as well.

Your Beth


	10. Chapter 10

**...about time I posted this!**

May 186- +1

Beth,

The fateful day has almost come, we're sailing for England in hardly more than a week, and will very probably be well on our way by the time this letter reaches you. Papa's business in America ended sooner than expected and he was called back to England rather abruptly. I thought we would be here through the end of the month, but unfortunately that is not the case. Over the past months I've come to like America very much (although I dare say this may have something to do with you being so close). I cannot fathom what it will be like with an ocean between us. I'm enclosing our address, so if you write I will no doubt receive any letter you send shortly after we arrive.

I rather like the sea and sailing, I've found. When we came over, I was cranky because of my leg, but upon reflection, I feel as though I overlooked so many wonderful things on our first voyage. The smell of the salt in the wind is exhilarating, provided you are not too grumpy to enjoy it. Have you ever been to the sea? I'd like to think you have. In my mind I can imagine it- little Beth, standing on the shore, gazing into the setting sun while the waves gently roll along mumbling quietly. It could be a sunrise, but I associate you with sunsets. I can't rationalize why; it just looks more like a sunset. Maybe it's because I know your evenings are cheery and warm with your family, but in the morning the chill of the night still lingers… But I fear I digress. Something very unlike me seems to have entered my thoughts.

There is one good thing, though. My leg has recovered nicely. Finally I can manage to get about without that ghastly crutch. It's been so long since I've been able to walk normally that I wouldn't be the least bit shocked if I've forgotten how! And now here's to hoping I remember. I don't want to be left with a bloody limp- pardon my language but it's the best way to express my frustration. But at least I will be able to join Papa and Fred in riding and hunting again.

And on another subject, good for old Brooke! I remember seeing him and your sister together and can recall the way they looked at each other. I didn't understand what it was then, but now that I've seen Kate talk about her gentleman and the same expression appear on her face, I think I know what it is. I suppose that it is love. It's such an amusing expression, isn't it? Head tilted at an odd angle and eyes wide and cheeks red- if most people didn't consider it a serious subject, I think I would find it rather comical.

As Always,

Frank


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back at this!**

June 186- +1

Frank,

Do not fret too much over leaving earlier than you expected. It is not like me to say such a thing as this, but I fear we would not have seen each other anyways, even if you had remained longer. But no matter, we can still write. I know I will, and I dearly hope that you will respond. A greater distance between us will just mean that the letters will take longer to arrive and that I will await each letter with even more anticipation and they will be that much more special to me when they do arrive.

You were right, I have been to the ocean before, but not since I was a little girl. We have not been able to manage it for quite a while, but I would love to go again someday. Jo has mentioned before how, once she becomes a rich and famous writer, she will go to the sea and take me with her.

I do so hope you will be able to join Fred in hunting very soon. Of course, I would rather you don't hunt the poor, little animals, but you do so deserve to have some fun again after being cooped up for so long.

Meg and Mr. Brook's (or John, as I suppose we might as well adjust to calling him now) wedding plans have begun. Meg has always wanted an elegant wedding, which I know Marmee worries could be rather expensive, and Mr. Brook (it does seem a little strange to call him "John" after he's been Laurie's tutor for so long, I can't quite bring myself to do it yet) does not want to be beholden to anyone to pay for anything. I'm sure what the three of them, and Papa and Jo and Laurie, manage to come up with will be perfect. As long as Meg looks beautiful and she and Mr. Brook are so very much in love, I think it will be a wonderful wedding.

I don't want to place a burden on you, but the latest sheet music takes ages to get here. It's available in Europe much sooner than it is here. I wonder, if you might be able to find something for me? It doesn't have to be fancy or popular, just a new song or two. As much as I enjoy playing, I've gone through Mr. Lawrence's vast library multiple times by now and yearn for just a little something different.

I'm so glad to hear the news about your leg! That means you will be able to pursue your dreams again! What do you suppose your life will be like in ten years? What do you hope to be doing? I wish I could imagine my life then, but I just imagine I'll feel old. Perhaps you should go first.

Young Beth


End file.
